Attack
by silvereyesish
Summary: [LxLight] It started off as a fight, and... well, one thing led to another.


**Title**: Attack  
**Author**: silvereyesish  
**Fandom**: Death Note  
**Pairing**: LxLight  
**Rating**: Pg-13 [for language, mostly  
**Word Count**: 1,145  
**Warnings**: Yaoi, lime, bit of crafty!L, yes?  
**Summary**: First there was a fight, and then... well, one thing led to another.  
**Note**: This one pretty much wrote itself. xD  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters.

* * *

He wasn't exactly sure how it happened. One second, they had been fighting, punching, kicking, bickering like children. The next second they were on the floor, panting, growling at each other in an animalistic way, only able to see each other because of the barely opened windows from across the room.

It didn't seem like one would be able to concentrate with such an attractive boy pinned beneath oneself, but L managed to do just that. In fact, he was even able to multi-task, to go over the events that had led up to this… mishap, more clearly in his head.

The detective was pretty sure when they had began the fight, the lamp that now lay shattered on the floor had been in full working order, and that the chair in the corner had been upright. The fight had been more violent than normal, it seemed; usually all the objects in the room were still in one piece by the conclusion of the scuffle. L tried to recall what exactly had started the argument, but was left unsuccessful because of the boy that was writhing underneath him.

L leaned back slightly, though he still kept Light's wrists pinned to the ground. It wouldn't be a good idea to let go of them, he supposed, since he rather liked the position of the features on his face where they were. Not to mention the fact that watching the younger man struggle to get loose was having some… _slightly_ unwanted side-effects.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

What L could see of Light's expression in the moonlight that fell across his face looked furious. L blinked, and suppressed a shiver. The glow from the window gave the younger man a maniacal look, one that would've frightened a wailing child into silence.

"If you don't get off me right now, there will be consequences."

Shaking off the sense of fear he was getting from the crazed glare Light was sending him, L decided to go for the innocent act, and merely gazed at his companion, appearing calm as ever. Light was struggling to remove L's hands from his wrists, but despite his borderline anorexic look, L was managing to hold Light down without much difficulty. In fact, the detective was not even actually holding the younger man's wrists, merely pinning them. So, instead of worrying about Light getting free, L watched the boy's attempts with a cocky half-smirk on his lips.

"I do not believe that I will be moving any time soon. This is a rather comfortable position, and you are quite amusing when you are angry...Kira-kun."

"DON'T fucking call me that!"

L wasn't sure what had possessed him to use that name, but it had an interesting effect. The younger man's efforts doubled, and L could see Light was actually angry, instead of pretending, like he usually did. It was unusual for Light to lose his composure like this...

L was intrigued.

After a few minutes, Light finally understood that L was much stronger than him and ceased his struggles. Instead he focused all his anger into one piercing (and somehow, attractive) glare. The detective allowed his smirk to grow into a grin as he recalled the old expression 'if looks could kill'…

The name that had earlier escaped his lips plus the remembered phrase caused the detective to remember who he was dealing with. L's fingers gripped around Light's wrists, more tightly than he had intended.

Light hissed in pain, somehow sounding like a feral cat in the process. Surprised, L loosened his iron grasp for a second, but then reconsidered. It was odd, the feeling that rushed through his body, but then again, it felt good, too. The detective had the uncontrollable urge to experiment, and with that thought in mind, he tightened his grasp by a considerable amount. Again, the younger man made an interesting noise, this time sounding much more like a pissed off wildcat.

L did not outwardly show any emotion, but on the inside his thoughts were whirling around his head, causing a sensation that both was pleasurably dizzying and irritating at the same time. Slowly, deliberately, the detective moved his hips closer, shifting his weight against the younger man's groin, and almost bit his lip in an attempt to quell the soft moan that threatened to break loose. At this point, the murderous glare was still apparent in Light's eyes, but there was also a blush that was both rapidly spreading over his face and turning it a delicate pink color.

"_Fuck _you,Ryuzaki." Light growled, and L could practically hear the venom dripping from the words.

L merely smiled slightly.

"Light-kun has got it all wrong, actually."

That threw the boy off. For a moment, Light actually looked confused, but the mask that was wildly attempting to cover his true emotions returned in seconds.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well, for one, it is not Light-kun who will be doing the fucking."

Again, Light was stunned speechless. L almost gave into the urge to kiss the younger man's confused features, but did not, instead preferring to watch the blush became more pronounced. For a moment, Light gaped uncharacteristically, looking much like a fish out of water. But suddenly, his mouth snapped closed and he turned his head to look in the other direction. It was silent. L decided it was all right to let go of Light's wrists for the moment (although he kept true to his word and did not move from his straddled position above Light), bringing his thumb up to his mouth and regarding the younger man with one of his infamous blank stares. Silence for a few more moments, and then:

"Well, get on with it, then, Ryuzaki."

L kept the snort of amusement to himself, and instead leaned forward, grinding his hips insistently against Light's. He was rewarded with a small, girly gasp that he would be storing for later blackmail when he brushed his lips against Light's ear.

"I do not intend on doing anything unless I have your consent… love."

L knew he shouldn't have received so much enjoyment out of teasing the boy, but it was just too easy. Light's face was beet red already, and L was interested to see that it still had yet another shade it could darken to. The detective's fingers crept towards the button of Light's jeans, and Light managed to mumble breathlessly:

"Do it."

L paused, and leaned back once more, thumb back at his lips. Light stared blankly at the detective, confused. With a silly grin that seemed slightly unnatural on the older man's face, L answered Light's unspoken questions quietly.

"What do you say, Light-kun?"

Light paused, thinking, and then sighed, rolling his eyes. "Please?"

L mumbled his own reply, a quick "That's better," before attacking the younger boy's mouth greedily.

* * *

silvereyesish


End file.
